Flash memory is a commonly used type of non-volatile memory in widespread use as mass storage for consumer electronics, such as, for example, digital cameras and portable digital music players. The density of a presently available flash memory chip can be up to several Gigabytes (GB) in size, which is suitable for use in popular USB flash drives since the size of one flash chip is small. Another emerging application for flash memory are solid state drives for replacing traditional hard disk drives used in laptop and desktop computers. These applications typically use multi-level cell (MLC) flash devices having limited lifespans. Other type flash memory of single level cell (SLC) flash devices is also used in applications for reliable data storing. Drawback of SLC flash devices is cost in comparison to MLC flash devices.